Amistad
by koukacs
Summary: Durante el viaje al nuevo continente, Koushiro quiere hablar con Mimi acerca de lo que él hizo en el laberinto. Regalo (anticipado) de cumpleaños para ChieroCurissu.


**Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para CieloCriss/ChieroCurissu. Es un mishiro amistoso. Ojalá te guste. :)**

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga Marijo, que me ayudó con el español (no es mi primera lengua).**

 **Digimon no me pertenece.**

 **Amistad**

Koushiro era el único despierto arriba de Whamon. No había necesidad para estarlo, creía. El digimon ballena se había mostrado un aliado de confianza, ¿no? Pero el muchacho no lograba dormir en aquella noche. Se quedó sentado mirando al océano, imaginando cómo sería el continente a donde iban.

— No quiero seguir más, estoy cansada. — Murmuró Mimi, cerca de él. La niña tenía los ojos cerrados, pero no se quedaba quieta.

— ¿Estás despierta, Mimi-san? — Preguntó Koushiro, inclinándose levemente en dirección a la chica. Mimi abrió sus ojos y le lanzó una mirada de enojo.

— Ahora lo estoy. — Dijo, sentándose cerca de él. — ¿Por qué me has despertado?

— Lo siento. — Habló Koushiro en una voz casi inaudible. Él distanció su mirada de ella y la dirigió de nuevo hacia el agua. —Creí que estabas despierta… quería hablarte. He querido hablarte ya hace algún tiempo, pero no lograba quedarme solo contigo, entonces no lo hice antes…

— ¿Pasa algo? — La niña preguntó con un poco de preocupación.

El niño la miró de nuevo y notó cómo los grandes ojos de la castaña lo penetraban. Aquella atención lo hizo sentirse raro, no estaba acostumbrado a eso. Inhaló y buscó las palabras que quería decir, pero ellas no se mostraron para él. Siempre se mostraban difíciles cuando intentaba tratar asuntos personales, era diferente de cuando hablaba sobre los enigmas del mundo.

— Lo siento, Mimi-san. — Logró decir.

— ¡No me despiertes sólo para disculparte por despertarme! — Mimi se enojó.

— No me refería a eso. — Koushiro se sintió como un tonto. Por supuesto que ella no iba a entender si sólo decía aquello. —Yo quería pedirte perdón por haberte hecho llorar en el laberinto. No quise ignorarte a propósito… es sólo que… — sus propias palabras sonaban como disculpas patéticas. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué si se olvidaba de todo a su alrededor cuando se concentraba en algo? No parecía una buena forma de pedir disculpas, él no tenía idea de cómo se supone que debería sonar una buena disculpa. Creyó que no podía haber persona más incompetente que él en lo concerniente a tener charlas normales con otros seres humanos.

— ¿Aún piensas en eso del laberinto? — Mimi sonó sorprendida. — ¡Déjate de tonterías!

Koushiro no esperaba aquella reacción.

— Pero... yo te había lastimado, ¿no? — El muchacho preguntó con algo de vacilación.

— Eso fue ayer. — Mimi hablaba como alguien que le explicaba algo obvio a un niñito. — Después, el digimon de Takeru-kun mató a Devimon y volvió a ser un huevo, nosotros nos aventuramos por el mar y fuimos engullidos por una ballena. ¿Por qué aún piensas en el laberinto cuando todo eso ya pasó?

— ¿Entonces ya no estás enojada conmigo? — Koushiro quería entender cómo se sentía ella. Mimi se quedó en silencio por algunos segundos. Después, le habló:

— Me lastimaste cuando dijiste que mi llanto era una molestia. ¿Cómo pudiste decir una cosa tan horrible como esa?

— Lo siento. — Koushiro murmuró, agachando su rostro y concentrando su visión en Whamon. No había planeado decir aquello. En realidad, nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación en que necesitara hablar con una persona que llorara. Entró en pánico y aquello simplemente salió de su boca. — No quise decirte eso… fue un accidente.

— ¿Qué clase de persona llama a alguien "una molestia"? — Mimi seguía enfadada.

— ¿Es algo tan raro así? — La pregunta escapó de los labios del niño sin que se diera cuenta. Muchos de sus colegas de escuela ya lo habían llamado "una molestia", normalmente cuando él se entusiasmaba demasiado con algo que hubiera acabado de aprender. No le gustaba escuchar eso, pero había intentado convencerse de que era algo normal que los niños se decían unos a otros. Aunque ahora no podría escapar más de la realidad: él de verdad era una persona desagradable. No es que eso fuera una sorpresa, pero Koushiro creyó que si actuaba con educación, podría compensar ese defecto y no ser un problema para las personas. Por eso, siempre planeaba lo que quería decir, e interactuaba lo mínimo posible con los demás, a menos que tuviera algo serio a tratar. Pero todo su cuidado fue inútil. Habló una cosa sin pensar y lastimó a una niña que nunca le había hecho mal. Quizá la única persona en su clase que jamás lo había llamado "una molestia".

— De verdad, lo siento. — Añadió el niño.

— Si de verdad te arrepientes, te perdono. — La voz de Mimi era más suave ahora. — Además, me salvaste la vida… no creo haberte agradecido por eso…

— No necesitas agradecerme.

— ¡Por supuesto que necesito! — Mimi exclamó. — Hiciste aquello por mí después de que…

Koushiro se quedó sin entender la vacilación de la niña.

— Lo siento, Koushiro-kun. — Dijo Mimi.

— No tienes razón alguna para disculparte conmigo. — Contestó él.

— Te acusé de ser cruel y no tener corazón. — Mimi habló con pesar. — Eso te hirió, ¿no?

— No es importante.

— ¡Por supuesto que es importante! — Mimi se enfadó de nuevo. Koushiro estaba confundido, sin entender qué era lo que hacía para irritar tanto a la chica.

La niña lo miraba con intensidad y el muchacho no sabía qué hacer.

— Lo siento si dije algo malo de nuevo. — Dijo Koushiro. — Sea lo que fuese que dije, no quería molestarte.

— No estoy molesta contigo.

— ¿Entonces por qué me miras así?

— ¿Por qué has dicho que no era importante si yo hiriese a tus sentimientos?

Koushiro no tenía una respuesta lógica para aquella pregunta. A ninguno de sus colegas de clase parecieron importarle sus sentimientos alguna vez. El niño ya estaba tan acostumbrado a escuchar cosas malas y ser objeto de escarnio que ya no pensaba mucho al respecto.

— No hay razón para preocuparte por una cosa trivial así, Mimi-san.

— ¿Trivial? ¿Qué hay de trivial en eso?

— No tendría sentido que yo me entristeciera siempre que alguien me criticase. Eso ocuparía mucho de mi tiempo.

Koushiro no creyó haber dicho algo malo, pero se quedó nervioso al ver pequeñas lágrimas a formarse en los cantos de los ojos de Mimi.

— ¡Lo siento! — Se disculpó. — ¿Qué he hecho ahora? ¡Te juro que no quería herirte!

— Eres una persona rara, Koushiro-kun. — Mimi expresaba tristeza en su voz.

— Lo sé. — Koushiro tenía un tono apologético.

— No te dije eso para que te sintieras mal. — Aclaró Mimi. — Es sólo que… yo no te entiendo.

Koushiro sintió simpatía. Él tenía dificultad en entender a las personas. Mimi, por otro lado, era simpática y tenía muchos amigos. No debería ser tan malo para ella si él fuera el único al que ella no entendiese.

— Pienso que soy complicado. — Admitió el niño. — Hay veces en que ni yo me entiendo a mí mismo. Por favor, no te sientas mal por ello.

— Quiero entenderte mejor. — Dijo Mimi, con una sonrisa tímida. — Si yo te molestara, por favor cuéntamelo. Es malo que no reclames cuando alguien te hiere.

Koushiro se quedó muy sorprendido en escuchar aquello.

— ¿Por qué te importa? — Preguntó el niño, sin pensar.

— ¿Que quieres decir? Es natural que yo no quiera entristecer un amigo.

El niño se quedó en silencio por casi dos minutos.

— ¡Di algo, Koushiro-kun! — Mimi se puso nerviosa. — ¡No sé qué pensar si sólo me miras como si yo fuera un fantasma!

— Perdón. — Koushiro murmuró.

— Eres demasiado disculpón. — La chica reclamó. — No tienes que disculparte a menos que hagas algo malo de verdad.

— Pero te molesté...

— ¡Aún así! La gente sólo debe disculparse cuando hace cosas malas. Si te disculpas de modo compulsivo, sólo vas a hacer que la otra persona se sienta mal.

— Nunca me había detenido a pensar en eso. — Comentó el muchacho. — Gracias por informarme.

— Ahora, ¿por qué te quedaste tan perplejo cuándo dije que no quería entristecerte?

— No estoy acostumbrado a escuchar eso. No sabía lo que debía contestar.

— ¿No estás acostumbrado a que las personas no quieran dañarte? — Preguntó Mimi, preocupada.

— No estoy acostumbrado a ser llamado "amigo". — Explicó el muchacho.

Mimi se quedó muy seria y pálida. Miró hacia bajo por algunos segundos. Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía una sonrisa decidida en el rostro.

— Es mejor acostumbrarte. Vas a ser mi amigo por toda la vida.

Koushiro arregló sus ojos como nunca antes había hecho. Quería expresar en palabras todo lo que sentía, pero en realidad no entendía qué eran aquellos sentimientos. Tenía ganas de llorar y reír al mismo tiempo; de saltar; de gritar. No hizo ninguna de aquellas cosas. Una única palabra irrumpió de sus labios:

— Gracias.

— No hay razón para agradecerme. — Rió Mimi, acostándose. — Es mejor que duermas. Vamos a tener un largo día mañana.

Koushiro asintió con la cabeza pero no fue capaz de dormir. Se quedó pensando en aquella pequeña palabra que sonaba tan mágica en su cabeza. "Amigo". Se preguntó si sería normal quedarse tan feliz por haberla escuchado. Con certeza alguien como Mimi consideraría que ese comportamiento era algo raro, pero no le importó.

Él tenía una amiga. ¿Qué podría ser más maravilloso que eso?

 **Ese fic es basado principalmente en lo que recuerdo acerca de la versión de Brasil del episodio del laberinto. Hace tiempo que vi la versión de Japón, entonces la versión de Brasil está más clara en mi memoria. :)**


End file.
